


A Matter of Trust

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No dalej, powiedzcie co o tym sądzicie</p></blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663838) by [omnicraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnicraft/pseuds/omnicraft). 



Razem przez osiem miesięcy, rozdzieleni na dwa, następnie znowu razem na kolejne dwa. Właśnie tak Bruce i Joker wylądowali tu gdzie są, w apartamencie tego pierwszego, w łóżku. Jego mieszkanie było idealnym miejscem do ich spotkań. Było naprawdę rzadko odwiedzane przez innych, było wygodne, a Joker zawsze podkreślał, że lubi seks w łóżku.

W tej chwili Joker siedział na kolanach Bruce'a, przyciskając go do zagłówka łóżka i całując go, przez co rozmazywał swój makijaż na jego brodzie. 

Bruce starał się przyciągnąć go do siebie najbliżej jak mógł, ściskając jednocześnie jego tyłek. Pozwalał mężczyźnie przygniatać się do łóżka, patrzył jak zręcznymi palcami rozpina jego koszulę, zdejmuje rękawiczki by dłońmi przebiec po jego skórze, zanim zsunął ubranie z jego ramion. Pochylając się, miliarder do końca zdjął koszulę jednocześnie łapiąc między zęby dolną wargę Jokera. 

Błazen uśmiechnął się i ścisnął wybrzuszenie w spodniach swojego kochanka na co ten zadrżał. Wtedy Joker pochylił się by pocałować szyję Bruce'a, jego ręce spływały po poznaczonym bliznami torsie mężczyzny zatrzymując się na pasie i pośpiesznie odpinając go. Po czole miliardera spływał pot, sprawiając, że na ustach Jokera pojawił się uśmieszek.

Za każdym razem kiedy uprawiali seks było to jak nowe doświadczenie. Plus, wydawało się, że mają na siebie jakiś wpływ. Joker przypuszczał, że to przez to, że tak długo są kochankami, ale lubił myśleć, że to dlatego, że byli bratnimi duszami, on i jego Batsy. 

Tak, zdecydowanie lubił tak o tym myśleć.

Wreszcie skończył odpinać pas Bruce'a i pociągnął w dół jego spodnie razem z bokserkami, nie mając cierpliwości do drażnienia się z nim. 

Widział jak miliarder unosi brew, kiedy sam się nie rozebrał tylko z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął jeden ze swoich pistoletów. Zszedł z kolan Bruce'a i z łóżka, zdjął płaszcz i podwinął rękawy koszuli, po czym wrócił do niego z bronią i tubką lubrykantu znalezioną w szufladzie szafki nocnej. 

– Co robisz? – zapytał miliarder, kiedy zobaczył jak Joker pokrywa żelem lufę pistoletu. Zmrużył oczy kiedy dotarło do niego co ten chciał zrobić. Nie zamierzał pozwolić mu na to.

– Spokojnie, zrelaksuj się, Brucie – powiedział pocieszająco Joker i przesunął dłonią po wilgotnych włosach kochanka zanim kontynuował.

Bruce, już dość zirytowany, zaczął się podnosić, ale Joker pchnął go z powrotem na poduszki.

– Stop, stop, stop... Daj mi szansę. Wiesz co? Jeśli ci się nie będzie podobać, przestanę.

Bruce westchnął i położył się.

– Jest naładowany?

Joker pokręcił głową i otworzył magazynek, by pokazać mu, że jest pusty.

– Zobacz, nie masz się o co martwić, kochanie. A teraz zrelaksuj się.

Miliarder patrzył jak Joker rozsmarowuje lubrykant na palcach, mógł poczuć zapach truskawek, a potem drugą ręką unosi jego biodra. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wysunął w jego wnętrze długi, chudy palec, który dotykając jego czułego punktu potrafił sprawić, że miękły mu kolana. Joker zbyt dobrze znał ten punkt wewnątrz niego, dzięki czemu już delikatnie go masował. Bruce jęknął cicho, wypychając swoje biodra w stronę dotyku. Mężczyzna wsunął kolejny palec w niego, potem następny, aż nagle cztery były wewnątrz niego i rozciągały ciasny pierścień mięśni. Wreszcie Joker zdecydował, że Bruce jest gotowy, wyjął swoją dłoń z niego i uśmiechnął się słysząc jęk. Patrzył na Wayne'a przez chwilę, podziwiając drżące nogi, lśniącą od potu pierś, zmierzwione włosy i opuchnięte usta. Wszystko to było jego dziełem, tylko on potrafił doprowadzić Bruce'a do takiego stanu. 

Sięgnął po broń, przycisnął jej lufę do pośladków kochanka i pocierając nią jego wejście obserwował jak zaciska się i rozwiera chętne do przyjęcia intruza. To uczucie wyzwoliło nową reakcję Bruce'a, który jęknął nieprzyzwoicie i chwycił ramię Jokera na tyle mocno by pozostawić na nim siniaki. Joker zerknął na Wayne'a, mimo bólu uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha (jego blizny wciąż były ranami, które nigdy się nie zagoiły, on sam nie chciał żeby się zagoiły) i wepchnął pistolet w niego.

Metal był zimny, niezbyt przyjazny i Bruce spiął się kiedy Joker pchnął go aż po rękojeść. Jednak jego ciało zaciskało mięśnie jakby chciało zassać go głębiej. Ten widok sprawił, że penis Jokera zaczął pulsować w spodniach, erekcja domagała się dotyku, ale to musiało poczekać aż zajmie się Bruce'm. To było ważniejsze.

Bruce trzymał się jedną ręką zagłówka, drugą ramienia Jokera i gdy wreszcie przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia, lufa została niemal całkowicie z niego wyjęta i wsunięta z powrotem, ale tym razem szybciej. Kiedy Joker zwiększył tempo metal stał się cieplejszy i lufa za każdym razem trafiała w jego czuły punkt. Napięcie Bruce'a odeszło, a on sam, wijąc się, był bliski błagania o więcej, błagania o Jokera. 

Wreszcie Joker dał mu to czego chciał, potarł kilka razy jego członka, aż Bruce wytrysnął w jego dłoni zaciskając się wokół pistoletu. 

Joker wyjął broń z kochanka i uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem pochylił się by złożyć pocałunek na ustach całkowicie wyczerpanego mężczyzny.

**Author's Note:**

> No dalej, powiedzcie co o tym sądzicie


End file.
